Break Away
by AmbroseLunatic
Summary: Seth's Rollins sister: Skylar leaves home in search of her brother. She ends up meeting Dean Ambrose at a park after a fight. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins are sucked into the underground world of fighting, but it all changes when Roman Reigns steps on the scene and tries to help Dean and Seth. Give it a chance and review please, thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, I've been contemplating on doing another Shield story, and went over several different ideas, and today I came up with this one, so lets see how it goes. R &R please. Also the first half is in the OC's POV which is Skylar Black. The second half is in Well... I'm sure you'll figure it out :P_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

Dusk had fallen, and the sky turned a vivid pinkish orange color in a cloudless sky. The wind blew gently, the grass under my body flowing forward with the wind. The trees overlooking the city views gently swayed in the breeze. Overall it was a beautiful evening, but then again, it wasn't.

What does a teenage girl do when there is nowhere to go, nowhere to hide? With drug addict parents, and an abusive father, who do you turn to? Who can protect you? Maybe the police can help? Take me away, put me in the system, and maybe even get into a foster home? What would that be like?

It's better this way. I can fend for myself, protect myself, and somehow, some way, make it out of this mess.

There's a train coming through the city now, I can hear it off in the distance. Maybe if I wasn't so far away, I could catch it, like you see in the movies, and it would take me away, somewhere far away, and I could disappear, and start a new life.

I stood up, dusted off my jeans, and straightened out my shirt, and pulled my beanie over my long multi colored hair of purples and blues. I looked to the ground, where my back pack lay filled with a few pairs of clothes, a few pictures consisting of my brother and me as kids, and twenty three dollars. I picked up the bag, it was heavy, but I ignored the strain, and walked into the woods, away from the world I was forced into.

I walked, until I couldn't walk anymore. My chest heaving, trying desperately to catch my breath, my body gave way, and I slumped at the base of a tall tree. The birds were quiet, except for the owls, which I could hear faintly hooting away in the night, and the crickets chirping. Who knew that night time in the woods could be so lively, when it was so quiet during the day?

I thought of my brother, and wondered where he ended up? How was his life doing? What became of him? Did he remember me, or had he forgotten?

Dad had kicked him out on the street, told him he didn't want to raise a boy that was a sissy. _"Maybe if you had to face the world, you'll grow a pair."_ Dad had said, and didn't give him time to pack. Tyler was kicked out on his butt, eyes red with tears, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. I tired though, I rushed to the door, but Dad threw me backwards, and I landed with a thud against the wall. His arm resting at the base of my throat, and he pushed just enough to cut off my oxygen. My eyes burned with tears as he spoke, " _If you want to see yourself out on the street with that bastard of a brother, then go ahead, if not, get your ass in your room and do your homework."_

I was too young, and too scared to disobey, and so I scurried off to my room, and slammed the door shut, before falling to my mattress on the floor, and cried myself to sleep.

I rested my head against the tree trunk, and before I knew it, my eyes drifted shut, and my head buzzed images I wouldn't remember in the morning.

* * *

Sweat dripped from my body, and my muscles burned, and I could taste the metallic taste of blood in my mouth, but I didn't pay attention to any of it, it only fueled me to keep going. One more punch, one more, good, hard punch and I could win this. I cocked my arm back as far as I could go, and threw my fist forward, hitting the guy on the side of the head, and he went down. The referee counted to three, and it was over. The crowd cheered, and I raised my hands up, smiling, I won!

I went over to the guy I had been working for, went by the name of Hunter, a smile plastered across his face, and I knew I made him proud. "Good job tonight, kid." Hunter said, clapping me on my back, and waited for his car to take us away, before the cops came.

I tried not to watch as he thumbed through the stack of bill in his hand, thumbing through them like he had all the money in the world. He could very well have had it all, for all I knew, I was just a street kid, no job, no future, no skills, no nothing to my name, this was it. If it weren't for Hunter and his generosity, he took me in, gave me a place to live, gave me a job, illegal or not, it paid, cash in hand. "Two hundred tonight," Hunter said, handing me two one hundred dollar bills. "What? What about the three we talked about?" I asked, trying not to sound like a whiny baby.

"You got floored, I didn't think you were going to make it tonight, kid, you're lucky you got that much. Take it or leave it."

The driver stopped in front of a run-down building, streets filled with crack heads, prostitutes, and gang bangers. I snatched the money from Hunters large fist, and hurried out of the car before he changed his mind. "Oh and Seth, if it happens again, it really will be a hundred less for you. And tell that dim wit up there, he better answer his phone next time I call, or he can kiss his chance to fight away."

"Yes sir." I replied, and watched as the dark window was rolled back up, and the car took off down the street, tires screeching, as it went. I sighed, and tucked the money into my pocket, and made my way up the flight of stairs, and up to the fourteenth floor, second from the top. The walls in the hallway were peeling with decay and age, the air was musty and humid, and most of the doors were stained a fowl yellow color. I walked to the end of the hall, where I stopped, facing the door that house me and my roommate, also an underground fighter, the same guy that Hunter was talking about earlier. I searched my pocket until I found my key, and I let myself in. The house smelled of smoke, and alcohol, and I instantly knew Dean was home.

Sure enough as I rounded the corner, Dean lay spread out on the couch, tattered old couch, a cigarette between his teeth, and a bottle of beer in his hand, while his other hand drummed something against his bare chest, he only had on a pair of jeans. He hated clothes, no, he didn't like wearing shirts, but when he had to, he wore a tank top.

"Hey Seth! Look at this." Dean said, jumping up on his feet, he swayed side to side a little bit, indicating he had too much to drink, "Look what I found today." He said, flicking a pair of oversized sunglasses on his face, and then he reached into the back pocket of his holey jeans, and pulled out a women's wallet. "Not much in there man, but enough to buy a little party, beer's in the fridge."

I didn't say anything, but took out a beer, popped the cap, and sunk into the couch, as I chugged down a good portion of the bottle. Dean was a street kid just like me, although he wouldn't tell me about his past, where he came from, or if he had family somewhere, he'd always just shrug it off like it was no big deal. One thing was certain, blood kid from the streets, knew how to fight, in fact, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. Guess you can say he saved my life, brought me to Hunter, got me cleaned up, offered me a shower, and that's when I got the job offer, course I didn't start fighting right away, I had to bulk up a bit. Dean taught me how to fight, and soon enough I learned my own style. I was quick, smart, and fast on my feet, and most importantly, I was good.

"Hunter said you better answer your phone next time he calls or else."

Dean just laughed, and shook his head, "Or else what? He's got no one else to fight for him, just you and me. What's he gonna do? Pull someone out of his ass, pfft. You better get some ice on that." Dean said, as he leaned forward, putting out this used cigarette, and chugging down the last of his beer. "That's it, I'm going to sleep. I'm beat." Dean said.

I made my way into the bathroom, and flipped on the light. My face was pretty fucked up. I had a nice shiner round my left eye and cheek bone, and my lip was busted. Dried blood pulled around the cut area of my lip, and crusty chunks of blood that had dried on my chin and jaw. I turned the water on, and sighed at the noise the pipes made, the water rushing out in a brownish coppery color. After a few seconds, the water cleared, and I was able to wash my face. Too tired to do much else, I made my way to the couch, where I quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alrighty guys, another LONG update for you! Hope you enjoy it. Not sure when I'll be posting again, maybe sometime next week, I dont know, so, R &R, let me know what you guys think, plz? _**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

 ** _Skylar's POV_**

I woke up to the sun shining directly on my face. At first, I had to blink a few times to get my barring's, and suddenly, after a short panic attack, I remembered I where I was. In the woods, running away from my life, and with a sigh of relief and a short laugh, I made it my first night alone.

I got up, pulled my back pack on, and started walking through the woods again. I didn't know where I was headed, but I knew where ever it was, I would be ok, because I was okay.

I pulled the water bottle out of my back pack, along with my tooth brush and tooth paste, and brushed my teeth as I walked. I took in the scenery around me, the reddish brown color of the dirt, the greenish color of the moss on the rocks, the tall, tall trees that seemed to go on forever, and when you looked up, you could see the sunlight peering through the top of the trees. I smiled, as I sloshed the water around in my mouth, before spitting it out in the dirt. The earth instantly eating up what I spit out, and I smiled, not because of what I just watched with the dirty toothpaste filled water, but because the world was truly so amazing and unique.

I continued on, walking through the woods, humming with the birds, I wasn't sure how much longer I would be in the woods, or where the path I was on would take me. None of it bothered me though, and even when my stomach growled at me, begging me for food or some sort of breakfast that I couldn't give, I pushed it to the back of my mind, and focused on the future. On finding my brother, and what he would be doing. Maybe he - where ever he was - made a name for himself, and he would own his own house, a huge house with big archways, and there would be a grand piano in one of the rooms, and a big fireplace, and an on-suite in every bedroom, and a huge pool in the back yard. He would have two dogs, big dogs, because he loved dogs. He would be waiting for me, and when I found him, he would bring me into his arms, and kiss me on my head, and tell me he's been waiting for me, and he would lead me up the stairs and surprise me with my own bedroom, and he would tell me that everything would be alright, that he'd protect me, and mom and dad would never hurt us again.

The next step I took led me to a narrow, desolate road, and for a moment I looked to my right and left over and over again, which way do I go? There is only one way to go, and that is the right way, because I got away, I would go right.

I carried on, and on, and finally I came across a four way stop, which was a good sign, the single lane road opened up into two lanes, and I knew I had to be getting closer to a town. I had no idea of the time, I never had a watch, and my phone was dead, I couldn't exactly plug it into the woods.

A blue car rushed passed me, whipping my hair forward as I walked, and then, just as quick as it sped past me, it stopped, and I stopped. My heart sped up, it was like what you always hear on TV or in the news, or in the movies, and all I could think was: _I am going to die now._

A woman with greying hair got out of the car, and turned to me, asking, "Hey kid, where ya headed?" Her voice was raspy, and I instantly could tell she smoked for a good portion of her life. "Come on, get in, I'm headed to work, it's right up the street. I'll get you something to eat, and get you settled, you look exhausted."

I had no intentions of getting in that car, however, my stomach had other thoughts, upon hearing the offer of food, I walked forward, and got into the car.

The car smelled heavily of cigarettes, but it didn't bother me, I was used to the smell. I could see the old woman, her whole face covered in wrinkles, her eyes lined in blue eyeshadow and blue eyeliner. She wore a blue dress that sat mid-thigh. Her hair was short, and looked like she had set it in rollers the night before, because her hair was perfectly permed. She eyed me from the driver's seat. "Relax kid, I'm not gonna bite. I'm MaryAnn, you got a name?" I didn't answer her, but kept my head forward, and my body rigid, she could tell I was unsure. I hadn't locked my side of the door either, nor did I wear a seat belt, just in case I needed to jump out.

"I work at the diner up the street. This is a small town, and I know a run away when I see one. How old are you kid?" My eyes went wide, and for a moment I thought she'd turn me into the police, and they would take me right back to my parent's house. Dad would beat me senseless, and lock me in my room, like the first time I tried to leave. "I'm seventeen." I said.

"I have a granddaughter your age, she ran away too. Her mother's a good for nothing drunk. My son did a fine job picking a woman."

I thought for a moment before I asked, "Where's your son now?"

"He moved down to California, left his trashy skank of a wife."

"What about your granddaughter?"

"Trisha lives with her father now. Sent her on her away a week after she ran away, gave her father plenty of time to get her room set up, and get her registered for school."

MaryAnn pulled into a small, almost empty parking lot, and shut off the car. "Why did you run away?"

"My parents are drunks, and my dad does drugs."

"He do that too?" MaryAnn asked, pointing a boney finger to my left eye. I pulled down the mirror to the sun visor, and looked; sure enough there was a huge black bruise under my left eye. I sighed, pushing the visor back up, and sat back in the seat. I simply nodded.

There was a silence in the car, before MaryAnn got out, and leaned down, her head poking back in the car, "Well come on, you can't sit in here all day." She slammed the door shut, and walked into the diner, with me right behind her. She pointed to an empty booth, and told me to sit down, and I did. The smell of food and coffee and doughnuts filled my senses, and my stomach growled even louder than before, suddenly I felt nauseous, and held my hand over my nose so I couldn't smell anything anymore.

A few minutes later MaryAnn returned with a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns, and a large glass of orange juice. She slid it across the table in front of me, and I looked up at her in shock. "Eat up." She said, "And don't you even think about going anywhere."

I shoveled the food into my mouth as fast as I could, trying to remember when I last ate, and I couldn't remember, maybe two days ago?

When I was almost done with my plate, and half finished with my orange juice, MaryAnn returned, once again slipping into the seat in front of me. She said nothing, just offered me a friendly smile, and waited, for what?

I swallowed the mouth full of egg, and decided I'd start the conversation this time, "My name is Skylar."

"That's a pretty name. Where are you going Skylar?"

"I'm going to find my brother."

* * *

 ** _Seth's POV_**

I rolled over, shoving my face further into the couch, trying block out the sun, and the high pitched screeching of sirens in the distance. I groaned to myself, and decided that I better get up.

After relieving myself, and stretching in the bathroom, I made my way through the dirty apartment into Dean's room, sure enough he was gone. Exactly how I like it! It was so much more peaceful and quieter when Dean was gone, sometimes he wouldn't leave the apartment for days, and other times he was MIA for weeks at a time, that's when I made the most money, there was no one else to fight his fights, so I had no choice but to step in.

Don't get me wrong, Dean isn't a bad guy, he just has a hard time… sometimes, but then again, so do I, that's why we are both sitting here in the predicament we are in. Dean was the complete opposite of me, I liked to have a good time too, but there was a difference between our party styles.

Dean was more wild and loud, and enjoyed filling the apartment up with sleazy looking girls, he'd do his best to fuck them all too. He also had a little problem with drugs and man did he love his alcohol. He was wild and crazy, and earned the name "lunatic" on the underground scene. Hunter loved that one, played it up big time for his audience, but the days Mr. Lunatic decided he wasn't going to fight, he'd lose a lot of money. Dean would always say: _"You can't tell me what to do. I'll do what I want, when I want, and I don't need anyone telling me how to do any of it."_

There were few people Dean called a true friend, and maybe he only knew of one, a guy by the name of Sami Callihan, who was just as crazy as he was. However, there were some days where I felt like Dean accepted my friendship, but either way, if he did or didn't, I didn't know, the guy never said anything, and I didn't push it. Everything just kind of fell into place where it needed to be and it was comfortable that way.

I pulled on some clean clothes, after looking in the fridge and seeing it completely empty, and decided to go buy some groceries, at least enough stuff to get us through the rest of the week. However, my plans changed instantly, when I walked down the street, and saw Dean beat up and bloody, and perched against the wall of some random building.

"Dean." I called out, kicking his booted foot, but his head just rolled around on his shoulders. "Shit! Dean, hey, man, wake up." I called after him, but again he was out of it. Fucker must have got in some trouble last night, and by the looks of the white powder around his nose, and upper lip, I could only assume it wasn't the good kind of trouble, it definitely wasn't a money making fight he was in.

That was also one of Dean's qualities, he was a good fucking liar when he wanted to be, other times, he'd try to lie, and he'd look in your face and just laugh. The guy had too many personalities to keep up with, but that was him, and regardless of what people that about him, he was ultimately a good guy.

Dean was slightly taller than me, but I managed to get him up on his feet, leaning against my back, as I dragged him back to our apartment. I could only imagine what people that as they passed us by in the streets. I didn't care anymore, after doing this so many times already you get used to the stares, and the glances and the faces people make at you.

Finally I got us both home, and let him fall onto the couch, looked him over real quick, and decided I couldn't leave him like that.

I went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth with warm water, before walking back over to the couch. Dean was still sleeping, soft snores passing his lips, and I tried my best to ignore the foul smell of his breath, as I wiped the blood from his face.

When I was done, I decided I didn't want to go shopping anymore, so instead I jogged to the nearest breakfast place, and ordered two breakfast platters to go, knowing Dean, he'd also want a doughnut on the side, with a coke, no coffee, because: "The stuff tastes like shit" Dean always said.

When I got back to the apartment, Dean was awake, just leaning back on the couch where I had put him. His eyes were coming off that pinned faze, so they weren't exactly pinned, but they weren't normal either. His pupils were dilated as well. I sighed, "I brought you some breakfast." And he smiled that wide cheesy smile he always did. "I knew you would." There were times where we shared this weird relationship type thing, I'm not even sure what to call it, if people would hear the way we sometimes talked to each other people would get the wrong idea, if you know what I mean. I just laughed it off, and handed him one of the two brown paper bags I was holding, and handed him the can of coke, which he snatched up, popping the tin can open, and chugging down a good portion of the acidic drink.

"I got a fight tonight." Dean said, shoving a breakfast burrito into his mouth.

"How are you going to fight? You're fucked up." I said, looking at him with anger in my eyes, sometimes I really hated the guy for the stupid choices he made.

"You need to let loose, Seth. See that's your problem," He said, pointing his finger at me, "You say you live on the edge, but you're too uptight for that shit. Tonight, I'll show you how to have a good time."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! So I struggled with this chapter a bit, because I know where I want this story to go, but I couldn't exactly jump into it, so this is just a short filler chapter. It will also show Tyler and Skylar as kids, and how it all started. Also just so it's clear, in the last chapter they did not miss each other, they are in different states. Let me know what you think!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three_**

 ** _Skylar's POV_**

Two days later I was on my way to find my brother. MaryAnn was more than helpful, allowing me into her home for those two days, feeding me, letting me stay in her son's bed, which was also the bed her granddaughter stayed in. She showed me pictures of her family, shared stories of her life. It was the first time I realized how truly fucked up my own family really was.

I tried to push my broken family image out of my mind, and enjoy the bus ride. I hadn't really been paying much attention, so I couldn't tell you if I was still in Iowa, or if I was Illinois yet, it all pretty much looked the same, and I decided to lean back, and slipped my ear buds in my ear, and listened to some music as the bus kept on moving.

Skylar allowed the music to overtake her senses, and fill her soul until everything around her was drowning in nothing. She soon fell asleep, listening to a random shuffle of different genera's of music. She dreamed of her brother, and the life he might have built for himself, the life that she would soon walk into with her brother's arms wide open, eager and waiting.

* * *

 ** _Seth's POV_**

Seth rolled over, from a bed or couch it could have been the floor for all he'd know, his stomach rolling violently with him. It took all his strength to pull himself up on his hands and knees. His vision blurred, and his head and the room spun in opposite directions, forcing his stomach into angry waves. He gave up, and puked all over the floor and his hands, and then he blacked out again.

* * *

 ** _Past_**

 _Tyler helped his little sister into her shoes; it was her first day of school, and Skylar was mortified. "What if they make fun of me?" She asked._

 _"No one will make fun of you." Tyler said, looking up into his sisters eyes from his kneeling position._

 _"But, how do you know?"_

 _"Because I know." He said, and offered her a smile._

 _"Ty, who's going to pick me up? It's only two hours, and your there all day!" Skylar whined, as Tyler took her hand, to help her up._

 _"Just wait for me at the park, Okay?" Tyler said, since there was a park that sat right next to the school. "Don't talk to anyone."_

 _"I know." The little girl answered._

 _Tyler lead his little sister, two years younger than him, out the front door with empty back packs and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. Their parents had been gone for three days so far, and probably wouldn't come back, still, for a few more days. It was normal in their house, and honestly, Tyler liked it that way._

 _When their parents were gone, Tyler became the man of the house, and he was able to watch over his little sister. He made sure she got up at a decent hour, and they played hide and seek, and made lots of noise, and laughed, and ran around and chased each other. They would walk to the park and play, and have outdoor pick nicks in the sun in their backyard. Those were the times they could be free, free to be kids again._

 _But at night it was different, at night was dangerous, because while they were sleeping their parents might come back. That meant that someone was going to get it, for whatever reason, or no reason at all. Their father had a temper, and would take it out on them, usually Tyler, since Skylar was still his sweet little baby girl, but there were times when she would get smacked around too. The only difference was he'd apologize for hitting her, give her a kiss on her cheek, and a pat on the head, and send her on her way, then he'd turn to Tyler, and lay into him. He'd try not to cry or scream, because that only made it worse, so he would try to squeeze his eyes shut, ball up his fists, and suck his lips into his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound. Their useless mother would watch it happen, and she would just continue on smoking or drinking, injecting whatever drug was in those needles, or snorting whatever that white powdery stuff was that was always lined up on the coffee table, and she would slur out, "If you and your sister could just be good. Can't you be a good boy, Tyler?" She would hardly have enough energy to keep her head up as she spoke, and he remembered that about her. Her eyes always closed, sometimes they would be open just enough like a line, and her arms would be limp at her sides, and her head rolling around as if she had a broken neck. It used to scare him, he'd cry when he saw her like that, he would tap her face, and cry and scream, "Wake up mamma, wake up!" And their dad had mistaken that for weakness in his son, and he would say: "I'm not raising a sissy boy." Or: "You wanna smack your momma around, I'll smack you around" That's really when the punishment's first started. He wasn't trying to hurt his mom, and honestly he wasn't, he just wanted her to wake up, but she wouldn't, she never did._

 _So, Tyler would bring Skylar into his room, and lock the door, with a kitchen chair behind it for extra measure, just in case. Together, he and Skylar would curl up on his single mattress on the floor. He would take the side with the broken spring, so it wouldn't hurt her back, and he would lock his arms around her, and hold her until she fell asleep, then he would stay awake as long as he could, waiting and listening, until his tired little eyes gave way, and he fell into oblivion._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

So here I was in Ohio, it felt like a dream come true. I knew I would fine Tyler, I could feel it, I knew he'd be here somewhere. Where the hell was I though? How do I know if I'm in the right place? I put that aside for now, and focused on the building surrounding me, the city bustling with people walking to and fro, buses and taxi's rushing by. I was in the middle of the city… what city? It didn't matter because here I was that much closer to my brother and that far away from my horrible parents.

I started walking, not knowing where I was going, or what I was looking for. I guess I figured that I would eventually run into my brother if I just kept on walking. However, by nightfall and hypothetically speaking: getting nowhere, I was exhausted, my muscles ached, and my stomach was beyond empty.

I walked across the street to a park, and sat down on one of the hard benches. I knew this would wreak havoc on my body, but I was so tired that I didn't noticed how uncomfortable it really was. The bench over looked a large lake, the moon casting in glorious glow over the stagnant water creating a beautiful off white painting on the water. The stars were bright and sparkly above me, what better view to fall asleep to and to listen to the water at the same time? What a perfect night!

* * *

Dean's lip and nose was bleeding. The metallic taste of his own blood coating his mouth, as he staggered on his legs, desperately trying to stand upright, which was proving to be difficult. He had taken several blows to the face, his opponent much bigger and heavier than him. Guess it didn't help the fact that Dean was also under the influence, the drugs he had taken were delaying his pain reaction, and although he was staggering on his feet, it wasn't from the knockouts. He was quite literally floating, his brain in waves as the world spun around him. Two of his favorite things smashed together, drugs and fighting, what an adrenaline rush mixed with the wonderful feeling of being high. What more could a guy ask for?

Dean stumbled forward, throwing his right hand as he did so, his opponent didn't even seem phased by the hit, but Dean kept on him. The big guy staggered back after enough punches to the head. He shook his head slightly, as if trying to bring himself back to solid ground, and then he threw his head back with a growl like scream escaping his lips. The crowd growing with anticipation, then suddenly, the big guy ran full force, using his shoulder to knock Dean off his feet. Dean fell back, hitting the black cement with a thud.

"ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR…FIVE…SIX…" The referee counted. Dean was still lying on the floor unconscious. The big guy pacing back and forth in the small circle, his sweat dripping heavily down his body, crashing to the floor below him, he was angry and wanted to continue to fight, but he knew better, and he stayed back as the ref continued to count up. "SEVEN…EIGHT…NINE…" Dean lifted his head up off the floor, he groaned to himself, clutching his chest, his whole body rattled in pain and drugs, a beautiful sensation between the two. "TEN. WINNER! WINNER!" The referee announced holding up the big guy's wrist. The crowd cheered again, patting his sweat laden shoulders. The big guy then went over to his bloodied opponent, and offered him his hand. Dean took it, and was pulled to his feet with ease. "Good fight." The big guy said, and gave Dean slap to the shoulder, making Dean Stumble again.

Hunter stepped in front of Dean as the crowd started to dissipate, and the big guy was guided away, into the awaiting limo, off to celebrate his victory. Dean had too much pride and ego to let his head hang low. He stood there eye to eye with Hunter, waiting for the harsh words that would soon spill from his lips, and soon enough they did. "What was that?" Hunter yelled. "All you have been telling me for the last month is how you wanted to get your hands on that guy. You wanted to show him what you are made of." Hunter was silent, and Dean stood there, arms folded over his chest, a surprising smirk forming on his lips, because in his fucked up head it didn't matter who won, it didn't matter who fought better, he should be happy he showed up at all. "I swear, one more time Dean and I'm going to have to replace you. I don't care how bad you say you want this, or how bad you need money or a place to say, or how good, or shitty a fighter you really are, you don't win the next fight I get for you, you are out. Got that?" Hunter asked, jabbing his finger into Dean's sore shoulder. "Yeah, got it." Dean said, his smirk never leaving his lips. "And another thing, next fight, you better show up clean and sober." Hunter said, before walking away.

"Hey, don't I get a ride back to the apartment?" Dean shouted in Hunter's direction.

"Nope, getting a ride back is only for winner's, and that's not you."

Dean flipped Hunter off, until he could no longer see him. Dean then turned on his heel, and kicked a rock across the park. There were park benches surrounding the lake, and Dean decided to go sit down, catch his breath, and figure out in that time where the fuck his apartment was, because he might as well be in the middle of bum fuck Egypt with buzz he had.

The first bench he came to was empty, however, the bench to the right was taken. From the looks of it, a sleeping body. Dean sat back on the bench for a moment, watching the body, waiting to see if it moved, and when it didn't, he stood up, walked over to it, and realized it was a female. Now, sure he might be an asshole, and he had no problem admitting that to anyone who asked him, but when it came to women he had more respect than that. Dean studied her face, she was beautiful, yet she looked completely exhausted. She must have been traveling because she used a bulky backpack as her pillow, and a dirty green jacket as a blanket. Despite the dirt smudged across her cheek, and her dirty clothes, she looked in good shape.

Dean nudged the bench, "Hey, get up." Came his gruff voice. The girl jolted upright, her head instantly clutching her bag, and in one swift movement, she was on her feet, taking off in a run. Dean was quicker though, and caught up with her, grabbing the hood on her jacket, and pulling her back. She screamed, but he covered her mouth. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you. Just wanted to talk. Don't scream, okay?" She nodded furiously, and he let her go. She stepped away from him, and made quick mental notes of his appearance: "Long pink hair that went past his shoulders. Thin build, but looked to have a little muscle. Wore ripped jeans, a white tee, and a black leather jacket, he was also sporting a few bruises, and blood covered most of his face, and chest, turning his once white shirt, red."

"Wh what do you want?" She asked, her voice wavering just slightly.

"Like I said, just wanted to talk." Dean said, taking a few steps back to the bench behind them. Dean pat the spare seat next to him, the girl slightly less frightened than before, yet still nervous and on guard, took the offered seat, but kept her distance.

"I'm Jonathan or Jon, but everyone knows me or calls me by Dean." He said, holding his hand out, but she didn't take it. "You have a name?" He asked her, dropping his hand back to his thigh.

"Skylar. Skylar Black."

* * *

Hey guys, Happy July Fourth! So hope you all enjoyed the update. Dean and Skylar meet for the first time. And I'm not sure if I mentioned in pervious chapters what Dean looked like, I was too lazy to go back and look lol. If you guys don't already know, in Dean's early days he did have long pink hair that looked competely ridiculous, but adorable, and I figured it kinda goes with his crazy personality. So Review please, let me know your thoughts, what you think might happen in the next chapter, and I will update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay my wonderful readers... get ready... DRUMROLL PLEASE... INTRODUCING... ROMAN REIGNS! Hahaha... Enjoy, please please please REVIEW!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five_**

Roman Reigns had been working under his father's hands for some time now. He knew the business, he knew how to pick winners, he knew how to keep guys clean and healthy, and now he wanted to make it on his own.

"This isn't something you guys wake up and start on your own, son. It takes time and money, and know how. I'm not saying that you can't do it. I know you can, your just not ready yet."

"Please, dad, just give me one chance. Let me try this on my own, if I don't make it or can't make it I'll come back and continue to learn under you, no questions asked. I just want to try this."

"And how are you planning on getting anyone sighed to you?"

"I've been attending the underground fights. I have my eye on a few guys."

Roman's father sighed, but nodded his head, "Okay son, I'm going to give you one chance. You have one week, if you don't have at least one person signed with you, then you're done, and you come back. Just know that if you go ahead with this you will not get any help with startup fee's, everything you have to pay for will come out of your own pocket." Roman hugged his father, "Thanks dad." he said.

Roman was Samoan, and was learning the family business in the underground world of fighting. Not only was Roman's father a big business man, but his uncles were as well. Roman and his cousins were learning the business, but Roman had more guts and was more gung ho to prove himself.

He knew it would take a lot to convince his father that he was ready for the responsibility; his father just didn't want to hear it.

From the time Roman was a child, his father made him learn to fight, and as a teenager he participated in the occasional fight to earn a few bucks. The Samoan was built like a machine, with large muscles and a handsome baby face, his jaw well defined, and his blue eyes and long dark hair made him stand out in a crowed. People automatically threw respect his way for his name, but Roman wanted none of that, he wanted to prove he could be someone without his father, and he was going to do whatever it took to do it.

* * *

Skylar woke up to the warm sun shining on her face, birds chirping in the background, children running through the park playing tag, dog's chasing Frisbees and barking. The sound of the daily hustle and bustle of the city beyond the park, and the soothing rushing sound of water in front of her, and a firm yet soft something under her head…. Wait… she had fallen asleep on the park bench, her bag wasn't this comfortable.

Skylar jumped up landing on her feet, and stumbling backwards just slightly. Her "pillow" was actually the leg of a man, and for a moment she couldn't breathe.

The man stretched, and finally opened his eyes, "Morning." He said, and finally her memory came back to her. She had been talking to Dean and when they sat down, she must have fallen asleep, well… they both fell asleep.

"Morning." She replied with a scratchy morning voice. "Why are you still here?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Well." Dean said, pulling out a cigarette, and lighting it, "For one, I was too fucked up last night to remember how to get home, and second I wasn't going to leave you to sleep in the middle of a park alone. That's not the kind of gentleman I am." He said, tapping his fingers against his thigh while he inhaled his cigarette.

Skylar eyed him, unsure if she should trust him or not. Apparently he could read her mind, because he laughed in her direction. "What?" She asked, a little harsher then she meant it to be. He shook his head, and laughed once more before pointing at her, "Your funny." He said, "You're going to choose now to be wary of me?"

"Well how do you want me to act? I don't know you, for all I know you could be a murderer." She said, hugging herself.

"True, but I think if I was a murderer I would have kidnapped you and killed you by now, don't you think?" He blew the smoke out, and let another laugh escape his lips; in return she eyed him again. He had a point, and she decided she could trust him for now, and she took a seat next to him again.

"So...what now?" She asked.

Dean flicked his cigarette out in front of him, and took a moment to stare at Skylar. She was beautiful, and he didn't want to let her go, not yet anyway, not when he felt this strange connection he had never felt before.

"C'mon." Dean said, standing up, and holding his hand out for her to take. She eyed him again. "Just trust me. I swear I'm not a creepy killer."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I don't spend the night with a lady and not treat her to breakfast." He said with a sideways smile, and she couldn't help but to return the smile. She took his hand, and allowed him to guide her through the park, and eventually the city streets until they came across a side ally way. "Wait here." Dean said, darting down the ally. "Dean, wait. What are you doing?" She asked, but he kept on going, ignoring her.

Dean returned no more than five minutes later with a small paper bag and two small coffee cups. He handed Skylar one. "What is this?" She asked.

"Breakfast of champions." He said, "Coffee and doughnuts. Gotta take what you can get." He said.

"Did you steal these?"

Dean looked at her slightly hurt by the accusation. "No, they were a … Donation of sorts." He said, taking a large bite of the plain doughnut.

They ate in silence, and Skylar continued to follow Dean until they reached a run-down building, which Dean stopped in front of. By then they were both done with their breakfast. "Well, this is my stop." Dean said, rocking back and forth from heel to toe, much like a child would do.

Skylar looked up at the building, and forced her mouth shut, not wanting to say anything mean about his living conditions, because in all honesty it was better than her living conditions, which were nonexistent at the moment.

"Wanna come up?" Dean asked, nervously.

Okay." Skylar said, earning a big cheesy smile from Dean, and he eagerly took her hand, and lead her up to his room. But before he opened the door he leaned his back against the door, and stared at Skylar.

"What?" She asked, "This is the part where you warn me that you really are a psycho killer?" She joked, and Dean laughed, "No, but I do have a roommate, so the place might be a little messy."

"I've seen my fair share of messy, don't worry, you can't scare me." She said, folding her arms across her chest. Dean smiled again, and turned back around to open the door. "Welcome to my shit hole." He said, stepping aside so Skylar could walk in.

Messy was an understatement, there was beer cans and empty pizza boxes and trash scattered all over the floor along with a foot of dust to go with it, and cob webs in the corners. The place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in centuries and the smell of booze, sweat, and cigarettes was overpowering. Skylar smiled through it though, "Nice place."

"Don't lie, it's a wreck, yeah it is, but that can be fixed." She said.

"Dee… you back? Did you bring food? We're out and I'm hungry…" Seth shouted, as he came into the room.

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't realize…" Seth started, but suddenly stopped as soon as the girl turned around, his jaw dropped, this had to be a dream.

"Don't be rude man, I brought home a lady." Dean said, smacking Seth's chest with the back of his hand, her name is…" Dean started but was interrupted by Seth finishing his introduction…"Skylar."


End file.
